Breathe
by Jeon Gingersnap
Summary: "Kau bahkan lebih dingin dari es yang ada di Kutub Utara!" Sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan Jungkook, si Putri Es yang berusaha keluar dari penjara yang ia buat sendiri. Sedangkan Taehyung, namja periang dan menawan yang berusaha menakhlukkan hati sang Putri. Mampukah Taehyung meruntuhkan pertahanan Jungkook yang begitu kuat? VKOOK / TAEKOOK SHIPPER JUSEYO.


**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **BREATHE**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **And Others…**

 **GENDER SWITCH**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

Tulisan **BOLD** = kejadian sekarang

Tulisan BIASA = kejadian flashback

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu gontai. Jiwanya seakan bisa pergi begitu saja dari raganya.

Derainya tak terbendung dari pelupuknya. Tatapannya kosong. Luyuh maniknya terlihat jelas.

Gaun merah selututnya menjadi saksi bisu dinginnya malam yang ia rasakan.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Berusaha menguatkan karena sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Haaah…Haaah…apayo."

Lalu berjalan kembali dengan langkah yang masih sama.

Keputusasaan dan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan melebur dan menyatu. Bergejolak dan menjadikannya seseorang yang begitu memprihatinkan.

* * *

 **Ia telusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebalnya.**

 **Memejamkan matanya. Dan menetes kembali tetesan bening itu dari sumbernya.**

 **Ia cengkeram selimutnya. Karena sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.**

 **Sakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat apapun.**

 **Terlalu banyak perubahan yang ia rasakan semenjak namja itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.**

 **Kebenciannya begitu memuncak pada namja itu. Tapi kebencian yang paling membuatnya menderita adalah kenyataan bahwa ia begitu mencintainya.**

 **Begitu bodoh tapi itulah keadaannya.**

 **Gulp..**

 **Kerongkongannya ikut bereaksi karena tangisan yang berusa ia hentikan.**

 **.**

 **.DUK.**

" **Kau di dalam?"**

 **.DUK.**

" **Jawab aku!"**

 **.DUK.**

" **Jaebal Kookiya."**

 **.DUK.**

" **Jungkooka! Jeon Jungkook! Jawab aku!"**

 **Berkali-kali tak mendapat jawaban, membuat namja itu terkulai lemah dan terduduk di sana.**

 **Duk…duk..duk..**

 **Gedorannya melemah pada pintu itu. Kegigihannya tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.**

" **Jae…baal…"**

 **Kedua telapaknya menutupi kedua matanya dengan tubuh yang meringkuk terduduk.**

 **Air matanya mencelos begitu saja. Terlihat begitu jelas penyesalan yang mendalam dari dirinya.**

 **Tuksedonya tak lagi serapi tadi. Kemeja putihnya terlihat mencuat di bagian bawahnya. Kusut seperti hatinya saat ini.**

 **.**

 **Tawa yang mereka ciptakan dulu tak pelaknya seperti matahari yang bisa terbit di malam hari.**

 **Perkenalan yang tidak biasa, hubungan yang cukup rumit tetapi mampu membuat mereka kuat pada masanya.**

 **Tapi kini, tak lagi sama.**

 **Hubungan mereka terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.**

.

 **TAHUN 2012**

"Taehyuuuung!"

"Kim Taehyuuuunggg!"

"Taehyuuuuungggggaaaaa oediya?"

Jimin meneriakkan nama sahabatnya berkali-kali.

Tapi hanya suaranya yang terus menggema di hutan itu. Tanpa ada balasan dari Taehyung.

Yah, mereka sedang mengikuti acara night camp. Kegiatan sekolah yang wajib diikuti murid baru selama 3 hari berturut-turut setelah satu bulan bersekolah.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk di kelas 11 masuk dalam susunan kepanitian orientasi maupun night camp tahun ini.

Mereka terpisah begitu saja setelah mendapatkan tugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

Jimin mulai putus asa mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke camp dan memberi tahu gurunya.

"Saem!" dengan sedikit tersengal.

"Waeyo Jimin?"

"Tae…Taehyung..Taehyung..hilang saem!"

"Mwoya?"

.

"Argh…" sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Jimin! Park Jimin! Oediya?"

Berkali-kali pula Taehyung meneriakkan nama Jimin tapi tak ada balasan.

"Sipapun…tolong aku!"

"Tolong…tolong keluarkan aku dari sini."

Berkali-kali Taehyung meminta pertolongan, tapi tampaknya keberentungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

"Hah…" sambil melempar ranting kecil ke sembarang arah, menandakan keputus asaannya.

"Baekhyun Eomma…Daehyun Appa…mianhae…."

"Sepertinya anak kalian tak bisa melihat kalian lagi…huaaa…eomma!"

KRESEK…KRESEK…

"Oh!"

Taehyung yang mendengar gesekan dedaunan itu langsung menghentikan isakannya.

"Jimini? Apakah kau jimin?" tanya Taehyung dari dalam lubang yang cukup dalam.

KRESEK…KRESEK…

"Jiminie aniya?"

"Nugusaeyo? Siapapun kau, bisakah kau menolongku?"

KRESEK…KRESEK…

"Jaebal…jawab aku."

Tiba-tiba seutas tali tambang terjulur dari atas.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Taehyung langsung mengambil tali itu dan mencengkeramnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Berusaha ia tahan sakit pada kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

Ia merasakan seseorang sedang berusaha membantunya menuju permukaan lubang.

"Arrggh…"

Kakinya beberapa kali terhantuk dinding lubang.

Setelah hampir sampai di permukaan, terjulur sebuah tangan.

Taehyung menggenggamnya.

Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata sang penolong.

Namun dalam sekejap sang penolong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik Taehyung dari sana.

Taehyung tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, karena ia menggunakan topi dan masker.

Yang bisa Taehyung yakini, penolongnya adalah seorang yeoja. Dari training wanita yang ia kenakan dan surai hitam sebahunya.

Lengannya ditahan, ketika yeoja itu ingin melepaskan genggaman Taehyung.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Bisa Taehyung lihat maniknya diantara topi dan masker yang ia kenakan.

"Nugusaeyo?"

Tapi yeoja itu hanya diam, seperti tak menggubris pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Apa kau termasuk rombongan siswa SMA Hanyoung?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu. Dan sekarang ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Taehyung pada lengannya.

Tapi Taehyung lebih cekatan. Ia tak membiarkan lengan yeoja itu lepas begitu saja.

"Kaki kananku terkilir, jadi kumohon bantu aku menuju camp SMA Hanyoung."

Terdengar lenguhan nafas yang sedikit terpaksa dari yeoja itu.

Ia lalu membantu Taehyung berdiri.

Tubuh yeoja itu sedikit tersentak, ketika Taehyung mendaratkan lengan kirinya pada bahu yeoja itu.

Pasti sangat tidak nyaman baginya, apalagi mereka harus berdekatan seperti itu.

Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memapah Taehyung yang sedang terkilir.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sedangkan Taehyung tak jarang mencuri pandang sekedar ingin mengetahui siapa penolongnya itu.

Taehyung bisa merasakan aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja tersebut. Dan keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya menambah kesan sexy ketika ia melihatnya.

Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona yeoja yang belum ia tahu sama sekali identitasnya itu.

.

 **CAMP**

"Bagaimana, apa kalian menemukan Taehyung?"

"Tidak Saem!"

"Tidak juga Saem!"

"Kami juga tak menemukannya."

"Bagaimana ini Saem? Ini semua salahku."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Jimin. Kita berdoa saja semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja. Dan kita lanjutkan lagi nanti pencarian kita."

"Ne Saem."

Tak beberapa lama setelahnya.

"Saem! Saem! Itu Taehyung!" teriak seorang siswa sambil menjentikkan telunjuknya.

Serentak semuanya menoleh dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Taehyungaaaa~~~" seru Jimin sambil sedikit berlari ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin langsung memeluk Taehyung, reflek yeoja itu melepas papahannya pada Taehyung dan menjauh.

"Gwencahanayo?" sambil memeriksa sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

"Ah, ne. Hanya sedikit terkilir."

Tapi mata Taehyung tak bisa berhenti melihat pergerakan yeoja itu yang menjauh.

"Jungkookie?" seru sang guru.

"Ne Saem." Sambil sedikit merunduk.

Yeoja itu lalu membuka topi dan maskernya.

Berbagai reaksi diciptakan para murid. Beberapa di antaranya tercengang tak percaya. Ada pula yang saling berbisik sambil menatap heran padanya.

Termasuk Jimin yang menganga setelah melihat yeoja itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung tak berkedip seolah terkesima akan paras dan keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh yeoja itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau bersama putri es?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Wah! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yeoja yang memapahmu tadi?"

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut polosnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Memangnya kau mengenalnya?"

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dia hobae kita di kelas 10. Kepribadiannya sangat berbeda dari yeoja kebanyakan. Ia lebih suka meghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Tidak berbicara pada siapapun kecuali sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tak memiliki teman dekat. Murid namja angkatannya, angkatan kita bahkan angkatan 12 banyak yang mengejarnya. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mudah menyerah setelah mengetahui sifat aslinya. Dan dia, begitu dingin. Maka dari itu mereka semua memanggilnya Putri Es. Mengerikan bukan?"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, kau lihat saja semua menatap heran padanya."

"Wae?"

"Aish jinjja! Pabo! Pabo!" sambil memukul kepala Taehyung beberapa kali.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memukulku."

"Sudah jelaskan. Dia tidak pernah berbicara banyak apalagi melakukan kontak fisik. Tapi kau baru saja dipapah olehnya."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

"Hanya begitu saja reaksimu setelah mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ah! Sudahlah."

* * *

Semenjak hari itu Taehyung semakin penasaran dengan sosok Jeon Jungkook.

Ia berusaha mencari informasi apapun mengenai Jungkook. Tapi tak banyak yang bisa ia dapat.

Apalagi Jungkook tak memiliki teman dekat satupun atau media sosial apapun.

Yeoja itu terlalu misterius. Teramat sangat berbeda dari yeoja kebanyakan.

Taehyung mencoba segala cara untuk bisa mendekati Jungkook, tapi selalu gagal.

Yeoja itu bahkan selalu memiliki cara untuk menghindar dari Taehyung.

Hampir dua minggu ia berusaha melakukan pendekatan, hanya untuk sekedar bertatap muka.

Tapi Jungkook terlalu tak perduli padanya. Ia menganggap Taehyung seperti angin lalu.

Hingga suatu hari…

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung menghentikan langkah Jungkook dengan menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

Tapi Jungkook tak bergeming. Kini matanya menatap tepat pada manik mata Taehyung.

Taehyung membuat seulas senyum setelahnya.

"Yeppo…" ucapnya singkat.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau lebih sopan pada sunbaemu?"

Jungkook hanya membuat smirk mengejek setelah mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kau bahkan lebih dingin dari es yang ada di kutub utara."

"Keundae?"

"Jadilah yeojachinguku."

"Mwo?"

"Aku rasa kau cukup paham dengan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan. Dan kau tidak memiliki jawaban lain selain ya."

"Michoso?"

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku." sambil mengacungkan beberapa kertas pada Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook membulat setelah menyadari kertas apa yang diacungkan oleh Taehyung.

"Kemarikan aplikasiku!" sambil berusaha merebutnya dari Taehyung.

Tapi pada kenyataannya Taehyung lebih lihai. Ia jago mengindar dan mengamankan kembali aplikasi Jungkook.

"Aplikasi ini pasti sangat penting untukmu, karena akan mementukan bagaimana kelanjutanmu di sekolah ini. Kereu?"

Kini wajah Jungkook mulai merah padam, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Aku memberimu waktu sampai besok siang untuk memikirkan pertanyaanku tadi. Dan kuharap kau sudah memiliki jawaban pasti untuk itu." Sambil bersmirk menandakan kemenangan.

Sedangkan Jungkook berada di keadaan yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan untuknya.

* * *

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA.**

 **ATAP SEKOLAH SMA HANYOUNG, 12:00 KST**

"Bagaimana?"

Terlihat jelas Jungkook sangat tertekan dari rautnya. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya beberapa kali.

Mencoba menetralkan pikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung kemarin.

Keraguan sangat tampak ketika ia akan memberikan jawabannya.

"Kuharap jawabanmu cukup memuaskan untukku, dan itu tidak akan merugikan dirimu sedikitpun Jungkooka."

"Huuuh….." ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kereu….aku akan melakukannya."

"Jinjjayo?" dengan ekspresi yang begitu gembira.

"Kuharap kau akan cepat bosan dan memutuskanku!"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe pria yang mencampakkan wanita begitu saja. Aku akan setia padamu."

"Ciiih…"

"Chagiyaaaaaa~~~~ kaja meogo…"

Taehyung lalu menggenggam jemari Jungkook begitu saja.

Jungkook tersentak dan berusaha melepasnya, tapi genggaman Taehyung sudah terkunci pada tempatnya.

"Kau adalah yeojachinguku dan aku adalah namjachingumu. Ini adalah hal normal yang pasangan kekasih lakukan."

Jungkook hanya melenguh tanpa bisa melawan perkataan Taehyung.

Berita tentang hubungan mereka pun menyebar seperti angin.

Tak sedikit siswa dan siswi yang patah hati karena mereka berdua.

Jungkook si putri es yang susah ditakhlukkan dan Taehyung si siswa periang sekaligus pemikat yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

.

Seminggu hubungan mereka berjalan, Jungkook masih menunjukkan sikap dinginnya pada Taehyung.

Walaupun belum benar-benar mencintai Jungkook, terkadang Taehyung merasa ia harus membuat Jungkook mampu menerimanya dengan tulus.

Dan tak bisa Taehyung ingkari perasaannya semakin hari semakin tumbuh pada Jungkook.

.

 **GERBANG SEKOLAH**

 **19.30 KST**

Taehyung berdiri sambil bersandar pada pagar sekolahnya yang cukup besar itu.

Sesekali ia menengadah menatap langit malam. Memperhatikan bintang yang bertaburan di sana.

Dan sesekali melihat jam tanganya. Ia seperti menunggu seseorang.

Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika seseorang yang tunggu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan mengulas senyum.

Tapi sapaan Taehyung tak dibalas olehnya. Siapa lagi sosok itu kalau bukan Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan lurus dengan aura dingin seperti biasanya, melewati Taehyung begitu saja.

"Ya!"

Tapi Jungkook tak mengindahkan sama sekali.

Taehyung mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Taehyung tetap mengikutinya, dan mengejar ketertinggalan langkahnya.

Pemandangan itu terjadi cukup lama.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"

"Sireo!"

"Wae?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman sampai rumah."

"Ddaeso."

"Aku sengaja menunggumu di gerbang sekolah karena tahu kau sedang berlatih untuk olimpiade fisika itu. Tak bisakah kau menghargai itu sedikit saja?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Wah! Kau benar-benar dingin." Sambil menajamkan penglihatannya pada Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja aku!"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk itu Jeon Jungkook!"

Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat kesal karena perdebatan itu. Ia menatap manik Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

"Terserah kau saja!" lalu kembali berjalan melewati Taehyung.

Timbul smirk Taehyung, lalu menyusul Jungkook.

.

 **RUMAH JUNGKOOK**

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau harus masuk ke dalam lalu aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Huuft…" dengan wajah yang begitu kesal.

Tapi akhirnya Jungkook menuruti permintaan Taehyung. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Tapi ketika Jungkook membuka pintu…

SREETT…..PRANG…..

Sebuah vas bunga terlempar begitu saja melewati pintu rumah.

Vas itu mengenai pipi kiri Jungkook sebelum akhirnya pecah di depan pintu.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya setelah melihat kejadian itu.

Ia berlari ke arah Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook hanya mematung.

"INI SEMUA KESALAHANMU!"

"TIDAK! LEBIH TEPATNYA INI SEMUA KARENA KESALAHANMU!"

"JANGAN MELIMPAHKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU, JELAS-JELAS INI KARENA DIRIMU!"

…..

"Gwencahana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jemari-jemari Jungkook mengepal. Matanya beramarah. Ia merasa muak dengan peristiwa di depannya.

Peristiwa yang sering terjadi di rumahnya. Perkelahian antara eomma dan appanya.

Ia merasa seperti tak pernah dipedulikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan mereka tetap berseteru setelah menyadari kehadiran Jungkook di sana.

Tanpa kata ia berlari sekencangnya.

Taehyung sempat mematung, dan menyadarkan dirinya. Lalu ikut berlari mengejar Jungkook.

"Jungkookaaa! Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung memanggilnya berkali-kali tetapi Jungkook tetap berlari.

Hingga Jungkook tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

"Jungkookaa oediso?"

Taehyung menjalarkan penglihatannya ke penjuru arah tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia kembali berlari mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Oediya?" dengan desahan kecil khawatir.

Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan, dan berjalan mendekat.

"Gwencahanayo?" tanyanya.

"Ka…"

Tapi Taehyung tak bergeming, ia tetap berdiri pada tempat berpijaknya.

"Karagu!"

Tapi Taehyung masih tak bergeming.

"Jaebal karagu!" ucap Jungkook sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

Bisa ia lihat matanya basah. Walaupun ia tak melihat air mata Jungkook yang terjun bebas dari maniknya langsung.

Taehyung lalu mengambil plester luka dari tasnya.

"Ddaeso!" sambil menghindar.

"Seerrp…aku hanya menempelkan ini pada lukamu dan aku akan pergi."

Ia menarik lengan Jungkook mendekat padanya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang begitu intim.

Tapi Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, sedangkan Taehyung menempelkan plester luka itu pada pipi kiri Jungkook.

"Eommaku selalu menyelipkan plester luka di tasku untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan hari ini sangat berguna untukmu. Nah,sudah."

Lalu mereka berjarak kembali.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa sendirian di sini?"

"Hmm…"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Oh!"

"Kereu,,,, aku akan pergi."

Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan semakin menjauh.

.

.

10 menit berlalu

Terdengar suara sepatu yang berlari.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Ia lalu menarik pergelangan Jungkook dan melarikannya menuju telapak tangannya. Dan mengenggam jemari-jemari Jungkook dengan erat.

Mengajak Jungkook berlari sekencangnya.

Tanpa bantahan Jungkook menuruti semuanya.

Ia berlari dengan komando Taehyung di depannya.

Lalu mereka berhenti di halte bus.

Deruan nafas keduanya saling berlomba.

"Ottae?"

Jungkook hanya mengerutkan keningnya atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Taehyung barusan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah berlari?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Tapi Taehyung bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibir Jungkook. Walaupun berusaha Jungkook sembunyikan.

Tak berapa lama sebuah bus berhenti di halte itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar pulang kali ini, kau pasti senang."

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus dengan genggamannya yang masih pada jemari Jungkook.

Jungkook baru menyadarinya dan mencoba melepaskannya.

Tapi belum sempurna tautan jemarinya lepas, Taehyung sudah menariknya.

Alhasil kini Jungkook berada di bus bersama Taehyung.

Pintu bus tertutup dan Jugkook hanya bisa melongo akan itu.

"Yasshhh!" sambil menyentakkan jemari Taehyung.

Taehyung lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuk padanya, seraya memberitahu untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu.

Lalu menebar tawa pada Jungkook.

Sedangkan wajah Jungkook sudah dilipat karena sikap Taehyung yang begitu semaunya.

"Pak, saya berhenti di sini."

"Maaf agashi, kau tidak bisa berhenti di sini. Tunggulah sampai halte berikutnya." Jawab supir bus sambil tetap mengemudikan busnya.

Jungkook menatap kesal pada Taehyung.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menjalarkan matanya kemna-mana dengan wajah innocentnya.

Kemudian Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya, seraya memberi tahu Jungkook untuk segera mendudukinya.

Tapi Jungkook malah menduduki bangku bus yang lain.

Taehyungpun berpindah pada bangku di sebelah Jungkook.

Dan tatapan sinis yang didapatkannya dari Jungkook.

.

.

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya.

Jungkook hendak turun tetapi Taehyung menghadang jalannya.

Kakinya ia tahan pada bangku di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak membiarkan Jungkook melewatinya.

"Pindahkan kakimu."

"Sireoyo…." Lalu menarik lengan Jungkook dan berakhir dengan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Dan bus kembali jalan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Oh?"

"Kau tak memiliki teman, dan kau pasti tidak nyaman berada di rumahmu malam ini."

"Keundae mwoya?"

"Biarkanlah aku menjadi seorang namjachingu yang baik untukmu. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini."

"Mworagu?" sambil menatap aneh.

"Ya! Tatapan macam itu? Aku hanya bersikap baik pada yeojachinguku. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu, kalau ini adalah jawaban yang kau harapkan dari tatapanmu tadi. Ara?"

"Sireo!"

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, pilihanmu hanya ya."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa melenguh kesal.

.

 **RUMAH TAEHYUNG**

"Eomma….Tae pulang!" seru Taehyung.

"Oh! Kenapa baru sampai Tae?" seru Baekhyun dari dapur.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Masuklah."

Jungkook terlihat ragu.

Karena tak sabar akhirnya Taehyung menarik lembut lengan Jungkook mengajaknya masuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak men…"

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti setelah melihat anak namjanya mebawa pulang seorang yeoja.

"Tae?"

"He..he..he Eomma, Tae akan jelaskan."

Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook duduk dan menarik Eommanya ke dapur.

"Siapa yeoja itu Tae?"

"Dia yeoja yang menolong Tae di night camp eomma."

"Oh..jinjjaya?" tanya Baekhyun begitu tertarik.

Dan Taehyung menjelaskan kejadian di rumah Jungkook secara singkat kepada Eommanya.

.

"Jungkooki….kemarilah!" panggil Baekhyun lembut.

Jungkook menurut.

"Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, Eommoni sangat senang memiliki calon menantu sepertimu."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Eomma jangan berlebihan begitu. Lihatlah Jungkook jadi tak nyaman begitu."

" _Padahal kau yang sering membuatku tidak nyaman."_ Seru Jungkook dalam hati.

"Yasudah ayo kita makan malam dulu." Perintah Baekhyun pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

.

"Eomma, Appa eodiso?"

"Appamu masih di kantor, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya."

"Makanlah yang banyak Kookiya."

"Oh…. Ah, ye ahjuma."

"Hei, kau harus memanggilku Eommoni."

"Ne..ne..Eommoni."

"Wah! Ternyata kau ingin juga menjadi menantu eommaku Kook." Sambil tertawa renyah.

"Tae…berhenti mengganggu Jungkook." Sambil mnatap Taehyung lalu menebarkan senyumnya pada Jungkook.

"Ne…ne…Eomma."

.

 **23.00 KST**

Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk tidur, tapi ia teringat pada Jungkook.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang berada di lantai 2.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Kook, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook?"

Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

CEKREK…

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang.

Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama paras Jungkook yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat lelah.

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya padanya Jungkook.

Membelai pelan pada surai hitam Jungkook.

"Apakah hal itu yang menjadikanmu Putri Es?"

Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di pikirannya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Kook, jaljayo."

Lalu membenarkan posisi selimut Jungkook.

CEKREK….dan pintu tertutup kembali.

Seperginya Taehyung, yang dikiranya telah terbuai di alam mimpi ternyata membuka matanya kembali.

Jungkook mendengar semua ucapan Taehyung, dan merasakan belaian lembut Taehyung pada dirinya.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar tapi ia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh mimpi yang mampu mengetarkan hatinya.

* * *

" **Kereu, jangan maafkan aku. Mungkin itu memang hukuman yang pantas untukku."**

 **Taehyung berbicara kembali dengan nada yang masih bergetar.**

" **Gwenchanayo?"**

" **Ah, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh."**

" **Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja setelah melihatku tadi."**

" **Kau terlihat takut, walau hatimu berusaha menguatkan."**

" **Matamu mengisyaratkannya, seperti waktu itu."**

.

 **JAM ISTIRAHAT**

 **RUANG KELAS JUNGKOOK**

Dengan santai Taehyung berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas Jungkook.

"Yeochiiiin!" seru Taehyung riang.

Seluruh siswa langsung menatap pada Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook tak menyadarinya.

"Kookiya…."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Jungkook.

Alhasil mata Jungkook membulat sempurna karenanya.

"Mwohae?" tanya Jungkook seperti berbisik.

"Ddarawa." Ujar Taehyung sambil menggenggam jemari Jungkook.

Para murid yeoja banyak yang melihat iri da berbisik karena sikap manis Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju kantin sekolah.

"Duduklah."

Tak berapa lama Taehyung kembali dengan dua nampan makan siang.

"Meogo Kook."

"Kau tidak perlu ber…"

"Aissh,, sudahlah makan saja. Jangan terus bersikap dingin padaku, oh?"

.

Taehyung mengantar Jungkook kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kook."

"Hmm."

"Besok siang aku ada pertandingan basket melawan murid kelas 12."

"Keundae?"

"Kuharap kau mau menontonnya."

"Sireo!"

"Jaebal…"

TING TONG TENG TONG

Alarm tersebut menandakan jam istirahat berakhir.

"Palli ka!"

"Jaebal…oh?"

Dan Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja di depan ruang kelasnya.

* * *

 **KEESOKAN SIANGNYA**

Lapangan sudah dipenuhi dengan para pemain yang akan bertanding.

Dan di pinggir lapangan para penonton yang mayoritas yeoja sudah beramai-ramai menantikan permainan basket mereka.

Mata Taehyung menjalar mencari sosok Jungkook di antara para penonton.

"Apakah dia datang?" tanya Jimin.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Taehyung kecewa.

"Sudahlah, kau harus fokus untuk pertandingan kita."

"Hmm."

PRIIIIT….

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan antara murid kelas 11 dengan kelas 12 berlangung dengan sangat ketat.

Mereka sama-sama kuat dalam pertandingan.

Poin mereka pun kejar-kejaran.

Di tengah pertandingan babak terakhir Taehyung tak sengaja melihat Jungkook.

Tapi ia tak yakin benar kalau itu Jungkook, bukankah dia sudah mengatakan tidak akan datang.

Dan ia mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali untuk pertandingan itu.

Ketika akan melakukan shoot, matanya kembali mennagkap sosok Jungkook.

Kali ini penglihatannya tak salah.

Itu memang benar Jungkooknya, yeojachingunya.

Ditambah dengan aura dingin yang menguar darinya, Taehyung sangat yakin itu adalah Jungkook.

Terlukis senyumnya, lalu ia masukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring dengan cantiknya.

Sorak penonton begitu hiruk karena shoot cantik yang dibuat Taehyung.

Dan bola kembali diperebutkan di menit-menit terakhir pertandingan.

Jimin berhasil merebutnya dari lawan, dan berniat melemparkannya pada Taehyung yang paling dekat dengan ring.

Taehyung bersiap untuk menangkapnya.

Tapi belum berhasil bola itu sampai di tangannya, tubuhnya lebih dulu tersungkur di lapangan.

Jungkook tersentak. Matanya membulat setelah melihatnya.

Taehyung pun melihat Jungkook.

Kaki Jungkook bergerak sedikit seperti ingin melangkah ke depan menuju Taehyung.

Tapi ia berhenti, keraguan dari matanya mengisyaratkan itu.

Manik Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menatap beberapa detik.

Dansetelahnya Jungkook lebih memilih menjauh dari sana.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan berlari di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan untuk mengejar Jungkook.

"Ya! Taehyunga oediga?"

Bahkan teriakan Jimin tak digubrisnya, pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Jungkook.

.

"Jungkooka!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung terus meneriakkan nama itu berkali-kali.

Tapi pemilik nama itu tak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

Taehyung mempercepat pula langkahnya, berusaha mengejar.

Setelah jarak yang sudah begitu dekat ia menarik paksa lengan Jungkook.

"Waegeure?"

Jungkook hanya tertunduk tak melawan.

Tes..

Bulir air mata jatuh tepat di tangan Taehyung.

Kecemasan seketika muncul pada diri Taehyung.

"Waegeure? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kini tanganya berpindah pada kedua bahu Jungkook untuk memastikan keadaan yeoja itu.

Tapi Jungkook tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena isakannya sendiri.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook. Berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

"Gwencahanayo, aku di sini bersamamu."

Entah mengapa, isakan Jungkook semakin menjadi.

"Gwencahana,,,oh?"

Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook menenangkan.

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Taehyung untuk itu.

Walau tanpa sepatah katapun dari Jungkook, tapi Taehyung kini mulai mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang coba Jungkook ingin hindari.

* * *

" **Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku memelukmu Kook."**

" **Walau kau tak mengatakan apapun, aku cukup mengerti keadaanmu."**

" **Dan aku sendiri tak mengerti. Ketika melihatmu menangis, aku juga merasakan perih yang bersamaan."**

 **Taehyung terus menerus berdialog sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari Jungkook.**

 **Walaupun Jungkook mendengar semua yang Taehyung katakan. Tapi terlalu lemah dirinya untuk berucap. Hanya air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir tak terbantah.**

" **Semenjak hari itu, aku yakin dan memberanikan diriku untuk berikrar aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."**

" **Yah, walaupun kau selalu bersikap dingin."**

" **Tapi sikap dinginmu itu yang membuatmu berbeda. Dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sekaligus setelah aku benar-benar mengenal dirimu.**

" **Hingga akhirnya kau datang padaku, dan menghadirkan rasa yang sama dengan yang aku miliki."**

" **Walau dengan hitungan bulan, hari, jam, menit, dan detik yang tidak sedikit."**

" **Kau tahu? Hari itulah yang paling membuatku bahagia."**

" **Momen terindah ketika kau tidak ragu akan perasaanmu padaku."**

.

 **RUANG LATIHAN OLIMPIADE**

Seperti biasa Jungkook hanya terfokus pada materi-materi yang harus ia kuasai untuk olimpiade fisika selanjutnya.

Tapi fokusnnya terusik setelah seseorang mendatanginya.

"Jungkookie?"

"Ne, Nugusaeyo?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Apakah itu penting untukku?"

"Wah, jinjja."

"Naneun Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Lalu apa hubunganku denganmu?"

"Bahkan kau lebih dingin dari yang kubayangkan."

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk. Silahkan tinggalkan aku sendiri kalau kau tidak memiliki hal yang benar-benar penting untuk kau katakan."

"Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang."

Tapi Jungkook tampak tak tertarik sama sekali dengan kata-kata yang Jimin lontarkan.

"Kim Taehyung."

Setelah mendengarnya, Jungkook seperti membatu. Dan fokusnya benar-benar buyar hanya karena dua suku kata dari nama yang disebut Jimin tadi.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan."

"Wae..wae..ada apa dengannya?" berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya, walaupun tak pintar untuk Jungkook melakukannya.

"Taehyung berada di ujung kematian, tadi pagi ia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Kau pasti hanya membual."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja ini."

Lalu Jimin menunjukkan pesan dari Taehyung pada Jungkook.

 **FROM : TAEHYUNGI**

 **AKU BARU SAJA MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN. DAN AKU RASA NYAWAKU TIDAK AKAN TERSELAMATKAN LAGI SETELAH INI.**

Setelah melihat pesan yang ditunjukkan Jimin, kecemasan tampak dari raut wajah Jungkook.

"Apa kau masih mau bilang aku berbohong padamu?"

Pikirannya mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sebagai sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Taehyung, aku pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu sebagai yeojachingunya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan semua yang belum sempat kau katakan atau….. kau hanya sekedar ingin mengantar kepergiannya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali?"

"Ya! Jinjja, dimana dia sekarang? Jaebal, beri tahu aku."

"Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Haesung."

Setelah mengetahui dimana Taehyung berada, Jungkook langsung keluar dari ruang latihan dan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja.

"Semoga kau belum terlambat Kook."

.

 **HAESUNG HOSPITAL**

Jungkook berjalan tergesa. Raut wajahnya dingin.

Ia sedang berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya pada kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Suster, di mana korban kecelakaan lalu lintas tadi pagi?"

"Di ruangan itu."

Dengan lemah ia beranikan diri masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Tangannya bergetar ketika akan membuka gagang pintu.

Ketakutannya mulai berkeliaran di dirinya. Entah harus bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Taehyung nanti.

Ia beranikan diri walau ragu.

Air matanya tak terbendungkan setelah melihatnya.

Perban yang dibalut di bagian kepala, lengan, dan kaki. Alat bantu pernafasan serta infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya.

Membuat hati Jungkook terenyuk tak terbantahkan.

Ia terduduk lemah di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Nanar matanya begitu pilu. Menandakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk tak sanggup pikirnya untuk melihat kondisi Taehyung yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Tapi perasaannya kini yang lebih diakuinya terluka.

"Jongmal mianata…"

Terdengar bergetar dari suaranya.

"Jaebal…sadarlah. Jangan seperti ini…"

"Maafkan aku yang selalu mengacuhkanmu."

"Aku hanya tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku."

"Mianata….Taehyung Sunbae…"

Dan mencelos begitu saja air mata Jungkook dari pelupuknya.

"Apa kau mencintai Taehyung?"

"Ne…." tanpa ragu Jungkook mengakuinya.

Tersentak Jungkook setelah menyadarinya.

Siapa yang barusan bertanya padanya.

SREEEETTT…..

Terbuka tirai pasien yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Oh? Ka…kaaau?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Aniiii…."

Jungkook bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi Taehyung berhasil menghentikannya.

Ia menghadang pergerakan Jungkook dengan perban di kaki kirinya.

"Wah! Apa kau akan kabur setelah menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa kau buru-buru keluar? Ingin meghindariku lagi?"

"Aniragu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, jadi kau tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi untuk tidak mengatakannya. Aro?"

"Ne..ne…kau puas?"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan begitu erat.

"Gomawoyo Kookiya, kau tidak ragu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Hmmm,,, nado gomawo kau masih hidup sun..bae.."

"Kereom. Srrrp,,,keundae bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan semuanya pada orang yang salah Kook? Oh?"

"Mian."

"He..heeiii apa benar kau mencintaiku namanya?"

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya. Belom sempat ia melepaskan pelukan itu, Taehyung sudah mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Miaaan,,, ah joha!"

.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka bergandengan tangan disertai senyum malu-malu dari keduanya.

"Saranghae Kookiya."

"Hmm."

"Kau malu ya?"

"Aniiiiyaa."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, pipimu saja sudah memerah seperti itu." Goda Taehyung.

"Ya! Kemanhae."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di rumah sakit Kook?"

"Dari Jii…" berusaha mengingat.

"Jiminie?"

"Ah! Ne Jimin."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa percaya begitu saja dengan orang yang tak kau kenal dekat apalagi orang seperti Jimin ck."

"Dia menunjukkan pesanmu yang mengatakan kau kecelakaan dan mungkin tidak bisa terselamatkan."

"Wae? Kau hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu seperti diriku lagi atau kau takut merasa menyesal tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi untuk seterusnya?" seperti mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah mengungkapkan semuanya padamu di rumah sakit. Masih perlukah pertanyaanmu ini aku jawab?"

"Kereom.."

"Ssssrrp.. kau menyebalkan. Lagi pula aku sudah ditipu oleh sahabatmu itu."

"Hah?"

"Di pesanmu kau mengatakan kau tidak akan bisa terselamatkan, tapi apa? Kau hanya luka ringan di kakimu."

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah mencintaiku hingga kehilangan akal sehatmu Kook."

"Mworagu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin jika aku sekarat, aku bisa mengirim pesan pada Jimin?"

"Oh?" melongo karena maratapi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ah..gwiyowo." sambal mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook manja.

"Lalu maksud dari nyawamu tidak akan terselamatkan?"

"He..aku akan dicerca omelan eomma, karena air board baru pemberiannya rusak karena kecelakaan tadi. Kalau eomma sudah mengomel, nyawaku tak bisa tertolong lagi Kook. Auugh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding."

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terpaku tak percaya mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Kaja..! aku sudah sangat paham dengan perasaanmu padaku Kook." Dengan mengumbar senyum bahagia dan kemenangan.

* * *

" **Dan semenjak hari itu kau tidak pernah ragu lagi untuk mengekspresikan perasaanmu."**

" **Kau lebih indah dari Jungkook yang ada di bayanganku.**

" **Tapi semuanya berubah setelah aku tahu kau melepaskan kesempatan pertukaran pelajarmu ke Australia ketika kau naik ke kelas 11, tepatnya setahun sebelum kelulusanku."**

" **Kenapa kau lakukan itu Kook?"**

 **Jungkook yang mendengarnya tersentak. Tak menyangka kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung.**

 **Tidak mengira sama sekali Taehyung mengetahui tentang program pertukaran pelajar yang ia lepas begitu saja.**

 **Ia berjalan mendekat menuju pintu. Ingin membukanya tapi ragu. Ia lebih memilih logikanya untuk mengambil alih.**

" **Sedangkan ketika aku ragu pergi meninggalkan Korea karenamu, kau mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk impianku."**

" **Apakah itu hanya sekedar kata-kata sedangkan kau sendiri tak mampu untuk melakukannya Kook ?"**

 **.**

 **TAHUN 2014**

Murid kelas 12 bersorak akan kelulusan mereka.

Senyum, tawa, bahagia, dan haru menjadi atmosfer yang bersatu padu kala itu.

"Oppa!"

Taehyung menoleh setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Kookiya!"

"Changkeuman, Oppa? Kau barusan memanggilnya Oppa, Kook?"

"Dia terus merengek memintaku memanggilnya Oppa setelah kelulusannya."

"Wah, kau sudah banyak berubah Kook."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum samar.

Setelah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Taehyung, Jungkook memang telah membuka dirinya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari orang lain.

Taehyung berusaha membantu Jungkook keluar dari penjara yang ia buat sendiri. Membobol pertahanan esnya yang tak mudah mencair dalam waktu singkat.

Hingga Jungkook benar-benar mampu berbaur dengan orang lain. Tak seperti dulu, kasar,dingin, dan acuh.

Ia terlahir menjadi pribadi yang baru. Pribadi yang lebih ceria dan hangat.

Sampai-sampai hal yang tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehatnya, ia lakukan hanya karena Taehyung.

"Jimin Sunbae chukhae."

"Gomawoyo Jungkooka."

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

"Ne..ne..Chukhae Oppa." Sambil menyodorkan sebuket mawar pada Taehyung.

Lalu Taehyung balas dengan pelukan dan ciuman singkat pada pipi Jungkook.

"Ya..ya..jangan berlebihan Tae, kau selalu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun."

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celoteh Jimin.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa mendatangi mereka.

"Tahyunga kau disuruh ke kantor guru."

"Kereu. Gomawo."

.

"Ada urusan apa Oppa ke ruang guru, apakah kau tahu Sunbae?"

"Mungkin mengenai rekomendasi beasiswa ke German itu lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tak tahu mengenai ini? Taehyung belum memberitahukannya padamu?"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan terlihat kecewa.

"Pasti Taehyung akan memberitahukannya padamu. Apalagi jurusan yang ditawarkan padanya adalah cita-citanya dari lama. Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan mengambilnya."

"Wae?"

"Karena dia mencintaimu Kook, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Sunbae?"

"Aku ini sahabatnya dari kecil. Tanpa ia menjelaskannya pun, aku cukup paham.

"Tapi…."

"Kau tidak perlu meragukannya, cintanya padamu itu tak bisa terbantahkan lagi." Jelas Jimin lalu mengulas senyum pada Jungkook.

.

 **RUANG GURU**

"Bagaimana Taehyung, tentang rekomendasi beasiswa itu?"

"Sepertinya, saya tidak akan mengambilnya Saem."

"Tolong kau pikirkan lagi baik-baik, ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk masa depanmu."

"Tapi Saem…"

"Pikirkanlah secara matang, kau masih mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk memberikan keputusan akhirmu."

"Ne Saem. Saya permisi."

"Oh…Taehyunga."

"Ne Saem."

"Tolong sekalian antarkan berkas-berkas ini ke ruang daur ulang, sudah cukup menumpuk di sini."

"Ne."

Tak sengaja Taehyung membaca berkas yang paling atas. Dan terpampang jelas nama Jeon Jungkook dengan tinta warna merah.

"Saem."

"Ne, kenapa? Kau tidak bisa membawanya?"

"Bukan Saem. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa hanya nama Jungkook yang diketik dengan tinta merah di berkas ini?"

"Oh itu, karena dia satu-satunya siswa yang menolak untuk pertukaran pelajar tahun lalu ke Australia."

"Berarti waktu Jungkook naik ke kelas 11 Saem?"

"Ne. Dia hanya mengatakan tak bisa ikut karena memiliki alasan pribadi. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat antusias mengenai program ini. Dan memiliki kapasitas yang baik untuk itu."

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak Saem, saya hanya penasaran saja. Kalu begitu saya permisi Saem."

"Keure, dan pikirkan baik-baik lagi tentang beasiswa itu."

"Ne…"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Taehyung setelah itu. Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang program pertukaran pelajar sebelumnya. Ia tetap tak mengerti mengapa Jungkook melakukannya. Apa semua karena dirinya?

.

 **SORE HARINYA**

Taehyung duduk di sebuah café dengan menikmati ice americanonya.

Menjalarkan penglihatannya, menunggu Jungkook.

"Oppa!"

"Oh. Jungkooka."

Jungkook lalu duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

"Ini… aku sudah memesankan caramel macciato kesukaanmu."

"Gomawo. Tapi, kenapa secara mendadak kau memintaku untuk menemuimu di sini?"

"Apakah kau jadi pindah ke rumah atap di ujung jalan sana Kook?"

"Ne. Aku rasa hidup sendirian lebih baik. Supaya aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaranku juga."

"Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah."

"Bisakah kau mempercepat kepindahanmu Kook?"

"Wae?"

"Karena…."

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya nanti?"

"Mwo?"

"Cuaca sore ini begitu nyaman. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan Op..pa?"

Taehyung sedikit heran dengan sikap Jungkook.

"Keure, jalan-jalan sore kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan berjalan-jalan ke Sungai Han. Menikmati semilir angin yang begitu ramah menyentuh kulit.

Taehyung merasa Jungkook banyak menebar senyum sore itu. Ia terlihat begitu cantik. Begitu ramah dan mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Yeppo Jungkooka…."

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu.

Mereka bergandengan. Melangkah melalui jalan yang sama. Terkadang saling memerhatikan dan memuji di hati masing-masing.

" _Kenapa kau harus tersenyum seperti itu Kook?"_ seru Taehyung dalam hati.

" _Aku bahagia dengan melihatmu bahagia karena diriku."_

" _Apakah kau bisa terus melakukannya?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kau sudah membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Membebaskan diriku dari penjara yang aku buat sendiri."_

" _Aku harap ini akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku. Untuk kita."_

" _Kau yang terbaik, dan aku cukup bahagia karenamu Oppa."_

Mereka berujar di hati masing-masing. Ikatan mereka seperti terpaut satu sama lain.

Dan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Ketika masing-masing dari mereka akan mencuri pandang.

Alhasil mereka sama-sama tersipu dan tertawa bersama.

.

"Jungkooka…" dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Ara?"

"Oh.. Ka! Kejarlah mimpimu dan buatlah aku bangga padamu."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyia-nyiakannya, jangan jadikan aku penghalang untuk mengejar mimpimu Oppa."

"Apakah ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

"Hmm…"

Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook. Menenggelamkan kepala Jungkook di pundaknya. Ia pun bisa merasakan pelukan Jungkook yang mengerat pada pinggangnya.

Gemetar tubuh Jungkook karena isakan.

"Gwenchana?"

"Hmm. Aku hanya terharu karena kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

"Jinjjaro?"

"Ne."

Dan Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Kuharap ini yang terbaik untukmu Kookiya…."_ Seru Taehyung kembali dalam hati.

* * *

" **Aku memang akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu."**

" **Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri setelah melihatmu di pernikahan Jimin tadi."**

" **Semua kenangan tentangmu kembali begitu saja."**

" **Membuatku tak bisa berperang melawan batinku sendiri."**

" **Kau juga terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih baik tanpa diriku."**

 **Mengalir air mata Taehyung terisak.**

" **Tapi….melihat dirimu seperti itu juga membuatku terluka."**

…

" **Apa kau punya hak untuk mengatakannya?"**

 **Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak, melontarkan kata-kata yang ada di benaknya.**

" **Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya diriku, setelah kau menghilang tanpa kabar?"**

" **Tak ada yang bisa aku tanyai tentang keberadaan dan keadaanmu."**

" **Keluarga dan sahabatmu pun tak kau ijinkan untuk memberitahukannya padaku."**

" **Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa kau maafkan?"**

 **Bergetar ucapan Jungkook, menahan tangisnya.**

" **Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu.**

" **Aku masih mengingat semuanya Kook, bahkan ekspresimu ketika di Bandara setelah mengantar kepergianku."**

.

 **BANDARA INCHEON**

Hari di mana Taehyung berangkat ke German.

Dan Jungkook mengantarnya dengan berusaha menegarkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini tanpa diriku Kook."

"Hmm."

"Aku pergi."

Baru akan melangkah, jaket Taehyung ditarik oleh Jungkook.

"Wae?"

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Mianhae."

Kedua telapak tangan Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook. Memaksanya untuk menatap manik Taehyung.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan Kook."

"Ara, kau harus mengejar mimpimu. Aku hanya tak bisa mengontrolnya."

Taehyung lalu menghapus air mata Jungkook. Dan mengecup singkat bibir merah Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook seperti belum bisa merelakannya. Ia berinisiatif memagut bibir Taehyung dalam. Bening air matinya menetes di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

Taehyung pun membalas pagutan Jungkook. Memagutnya hangat dengan intim namun tanpa nafsu.

Mereka terbawa dalam atmosfir perasaan yang begitu menyentuh keduanya.

Dan pagutan itu terlepas setelah mereka mampu meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

" **Bahkan aku masih mengingat ciuman kita."**

" **Apa kau pikir aku melakukan semuanya, karena aku ingin?"**

" **Aku bahkan membiarkan diriku menderita di sana tanpa menghubungimu."**

" **Hidup yang kujalani di sana lebih datar dari air yang begitu tenang."**

" **Memaksa diriku untuk tidak peduli padamu, menghindari video callmu, telponmu, pesan, maupun emailmu."**

" **Maafkan diriku untuk itu semua."**

 **…..**

" **Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kalau kau tahu sikapmu akan menyakitiku?"**

" **Untuk apa?"**

 **…..**

" **Karena aku harus."**

" **Karena aku tidak ingin disalahkan nantinya."**

" **Disalahkan karena menjadi alasanmu menolak program pertukaran pelajar itu, disalahkan karena nilaimu yang bisa saja menurun ketika ujian kelulusan sekolah, dan kegagalanmu masuk ke universitas terbaik di Seoul bila aku tidak menjauh darimu."**

" **Bahkan aku rela kau sebut pecundang, kerena aku menakuti hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi."**

" **Apakah ada yang salah dari semua kalimatku Kook?"**

 **….**

" **Keumanhae!"**

" **Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan diriku menjadi seorang pecundang Kook?"**

" **Keumanharagu!"**

" **Bahkan aku merasa tak pantas untuk mendampingi dirimu, kalau aku hanya membuatmu menyerah akan sesuatu yang kau impikan."**

 **BRAK…**

 **Pintu terbuka. Jungkook berdiri dengan nanar mata yang begitu menyedihkan.**

 **Taehyung juga langsung berdiri dari ringkuknya setelah melihat Jungkook.**

" **Itu memang kesalahanku."**

" **Ani, bahkan aku tak pantas menyalahkanmu. Semuanya karena ketakutan kita bersama menghadapi kenyataan."**

" **Lalu kenapa kau sekarang memutuskan untuk mengejarku?"**

" **Karena…. Aku ingin merebut hatimu kembali."**

" **Setelah semuanya? Setelah hatiku tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi?"**

" **Hatimu masih mengingatku, bahkan masih menantikanku Kook."**

" **Dari mana kau bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakannya?"**

 **…**

" **Untuk apa kau masih bertahan di rumah atap ini, padahal Universitas Seoul sangat jauh dari sini?"**

" **Untuk apa kau datang ke pernikahan Jimin, bila kau tidak memiliki pemikiran mungkin saja Taehyung akan hadir di pernikahan itu?"**

" **Dan untuk apa kau harus berlari menghindariku, bila memang kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku?"**

 **Taehyung terus mengintimidasi Jungkook dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Jungkook terpojokkan.**

 **…..**

" **Tapi kenapa sekalipun kau tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu?"**

" **Aku memaksa diriku untuk melakukannya. Karena, hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja bisa membuatku diriku terbang langsung menuju Korea."**

" **Mwo?"**

" **Begitu besar pengaruhmu di diriku Kook."**

 **Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju Jungkook.**

 **Menggamit jemari-jemari Jungkook.**

" **Jeongmal mianata, aku ingin memulainya kembali denganmu Kook."**

" **Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya."**

" **Kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"**

" **Ani. Ini bukan soal memaafkan. Bahkan aku yang memulai semua kesalahan ini."**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Aku hanya tak bisa mencintaimu seperti dulu."**

" **Wae? Kau telah memiliki orang lain?"**

" **Hm."**

 **Genggaman Taehyung pada jemari Jungkook melonggar.**

" **Keure. Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengannya."**

" **Gomawo."**

" **Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung berjalan dengan begitu lemah.**

" **EOMMAAAA!"**

 **Ia terisak berusaha menahan pilu di hatinya.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

" **KIM TAEHYUUUUUNGGGG!"**

 **Tapi Taehyung tak menggubris sama sekali.**

 **BUK..**

 **Sebuah sepatu terlempar dan mengenai punggung Taehyung.**

 **Ia reflek menoleh sambil menahan sakit pada punggungnya.**

" **Jung…kook…kie?" sambal terisak ia mengucapkannya.**

" **Aku tak menyangka kau begitu mudah tertipu."**

" **Ha?"**

" **Kau tak ingin tahu siapa namja itu?"**

" **Nugu?"**

" **Kau! Kau adalah orangnya."**

" **Mwo?"**

 **Jungkook lalu berlari menuju Taehyung. Dan langsung memeluknya.**

" **Kau adalah namja yang aku inginkan dan miliki selamanya."**

" **Kau menipuku?"**

" **Hmm, karena aku sangat kesal padamu. Aku hanya ingin membalasnya sedikit."**

" **Ha.." tawa Taehyung sambil sedikit terisak.**

" **Kau sudah dewasa, kenapa cengeng begitu sambil meneriakkan eommamu?"**

 **Taehyung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya pada Jungkook manja.**

" **Uwaaah….gwiyowo uri Taehyung."**

 **Taehyung lalu mendekap erat Jungkook ke pelukannya.**

" **Kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku Kook."**

" **Aku bahkan tidak takut dengan apapun hukumanmu."**

 **CUP.**

 **Taehyung langsung mengecup bibir Jungkook tanpa aba-aba.**

 **Ia melesakkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook memaksa. Matanya tertutup menikmati.**

 **Jungkook yang sempat tersentak, menutup matanya juga.**

 **Berusaha mengimbangi permainan bibir yang Taehyung ciptakan.**

 **Mereka saling memagut intim dan hangat.**

 **Hanya dengan pencahayaan dari lampu orange jalan.**

 **Pemandangan itu begitu indah bagi keduanya.**

 **.**

 **"Ini adalah ciuman kita yang kedua."**

 **"Lebih tepatnya adalah yang ketiga."**

 **.**

 **TAHUN 2012**

 **RUMAH TAEHYUNG**

Taehyung kembali ke kamar tamu yang ditempati Jungkook setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Jungkook.

30 menit setelahnya lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidur kali ini?"

Taehyung menggerakkan telapak tangannya beberapa centi dari wajah Jungkook, untuk memastikan apakah Jungkook benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidur tadi ketika aku ke sini."

"Dan kuharap kau benar-benar tidur kali ini Kook."

CUP.

Taehyung mengecup singkat kedua benda kenyal milik Jungkook itu.

Lalu mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut.

"Mimpi indah, dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku Kookie."

Dan melangkah keluar begitu saja setelah mendapat kecupan Jungkook.

.

 **Taehyung tersenyum bahagia mengingatnya.**

" **Kau kira aku tak menyadarinya?"**

" **Oh. Arayo?"**

" **Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur setelah kau melakukannya."**

" **Waeyo?"**

" **Aku terlalu bahagia."**

" **Mworagu? Bukannya kau bisa saja membunuhku bila kau mengetahuinya?"**

" **Untuk apa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu dingin bersusah payah menyelamatkanmu di hutan?"**

" **OH! Jadi? Kau?"**

" **Ne, aku sudah tertarik padamu ketika masa orientasi. Ketika kau menjadi panitia."**

" **Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau benar-benar ada diantara siswa baru."**

" **Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kesenanganmu sendiri. Kau begitu ceria, periang, ramah, dan apa adanya."**

 **Taehyung mendengar Jungkook dengan seksama.**

" **Awalnya aku hanya mengagumi sifatmu itu, tapi hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita membuatku semakin jatuh hati padamu."**

" **Aku bersikap dingin karena aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku."**

" **Dan aku mempertahankannya karena mungkin kau bisa semakin penasaran denganku, dan ternyata aku tak salah."**

" **Kau bahkan mencintaiku sampai seperti ini."**

 **…..**

" **Jinjja… kau pantas mendapatkan Piala Baeksang Kook."**

 **Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung.**

 **Dan mereka saling berpelukan kembali. Mengisyaratkan pertalian antara mereka tak bisa diganggu gugat.**

 **-END-**

 **VKOOK / TAEKOOK SHIPPER REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**

 **Semoga readers suka yah sama storynya.**

 **Baca juga story VKOOK / TAEKOOK yang lain buatan author ya. Gamsahamnida :)  
**


End file.
